With a Dinosaur
by TRikiD
Summary: DinosaurxFemReader lemons. XFemReader requests only.
1. Triceratops

**If you have any dino mating requests, send 'em to me!**

* * *

With a Dinosaur

Triceratops

You went with your Uncle Alan Grant and some other random people to an island with a literal dinosaur theme park. You were brought along to help prove to the lawyer that the park would appeal to all ages: young kids, teens, and adults. Other than the owner of the park's two grandkids, which were two young for you to have fun with, you were the only kid there.

But after your trip in the special cars that ran along a magnetic rail throughout the park, your trip suddenly became even more exciting when the cars unexpectedly stopped by the Triceratops paddock. You all left the cars and entered the large field to find that a poor female Triceratops had fallen sick, and a veterinarian had tranquilized her to safely help her.

But even though it was a real dinosaur, it just wasn't as exciting when it was just lying on the ground in agony. So, you snuck away from the group to explore the rest of the field. Unfortunately, the grass grew even taller than you the further you went in, and you lost your sense of direction.

"Damnit, which way?" you growled and tried to remember which way you came from. But then the situation got much worse when you heard guttural growling near by, as well as loud footsteps approaching quickly.

It didn't take long for you to figure out that it could only be a dinosaur, and herbivore or carnivore, you knew it wouldn't end well if it found you. But just when you started to make a run for it, the dinosaur immediately found you and ran after you.

You quickly glanced back to find it was another Triceratops, but his body and horns were much bigger and sharper. If he caught you, you would be flattened!

But when you turned back around, you accidentally tripped on a rock and went flying into a small clearing on the other side of a wall of tall grass. The rock had sprained your ankle, and you were struggling to get back up when you heard the Tri getting closer.

And when you realized there was no hope of you getting back up on your feet anytime soon, you whimpered and quickly scooted back when the horned dino effortlessly pushed the tall grass away and revealed himself.

He huffed and shook his frill threateningly at you, making you scoot back even faster until you were suddenly cornered against a boulder. You were screwed.

But when you gave up and were certain you were about to die, the dino not only put a horn on each side of your head to trap you, he also lowered his head and buried is nose into your crotch. You couldn't help but moan and twitch when his hot breath hit your crotch, and he suddenly grabbed the belt of your jeans and began to pull.

Once they were pulled down to your knees, the Triceratops went back up to your crotch, trying to lick your aroused pussy through your underwear. Even though it was so wrong, it just felt too good to deny. You especially loved it when he tried to bite your clit through the cloth.

Not wanting to wait any longer, you helped the dino by quickly removing your underwear and pants, tossing them away and spreading your legs wide open to allow him better access. The Triceratops wasted no time in burying his face between your legs again, and he hungrily lapped at your pussy.

His tongue was thick and huge, might as well have been the size of the average human male's penis…and if this was how big his tongue was, you weren't sure if you wanted to know how big his dick was. It would surely destroy you, right?

As if on cue, the Triceratops suddenly stopped licking your womanhood, leaving you quite unsatisfied, and he placed his nose horn between your legs to gently raise you up onto your feet. Once you were up, he stood on his back legs and used the boulder for support, giving you a clear view of his erection. It was massive.

Throbbing at a full five feet long, pulsing with many thick veins and already dripping at the tip with precum, you couldn't help but get turned on. You wanted this. You needed this, to be fucked by a Triceratops.

And so, you helped him once more by turning around and pointing your ass out at him, grabbing his erection as he carefully stepped closer to help guide him to your entrance. It didn't take very long at all, and he rammed himself into you the mere second the head poked at your entrance.

The pain was overwhelming and you felt weak, as you trembled beneath him and also had to use the boulder for support. He was just so huge! And before giving you enough time to adjust, the Triceratops was soon thrusting into you.

Blood trickled down your legs when your virginity was finally torn from you, but you honestly didn't care when the pain eventually became great pleasure. And when you looked down, you saw that his dick created a large bump in your belly with each thrust, which just drove you wild!

And speaking of wild, the Triceratops' thrusts and huffing quickly became frantic, as you could tell he was reaching climax and so were you. As soon as you came, your walls clenching tightly around him, you finally made him orgasm hard.

Each pump of semen was large, and they were even audible, as the large quantities of seed quickly filled your womb and distended your belly, making you look pregnant. Luckily, you paid enough attention in biology to know that it was literally impossible for a dinosaur and a human to reproduce(that and it's just common sense).

"Let's do that again!" you begged meekly, and the Triceratops seemed to understand you and was soon thrusting into once more.

Funny thing is, you were told that all the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park were female…yeah, right!


	2. Dilophosaurus

**This one is shorter than the last one, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **Also, I'm not dead and neither is this smut collection. Keep sending in those requests. Or don't. Whichever's best for you.**

* * *

Dilophosaurus

That damn Dennis Nedry! Sure, you agreed to keep quiet and help him with transporting the valuable dino embryos off the island, but because of his impatience and ignorance, you were now alone in the thundering darkness with a Dilophosaurus.

He was here for one of two reasons; one: He was curious and only wanted to check you out. Or two: He's hungry and you're about to become dino chow. You assumed the latter was the main reason, as he chittered and chattered at you, probably deciding how to kill you.

But your flight or fight instincts finally kicked in, so you decided to high tail it out of there and sprint into the tunnel on the main road. You didn't get very far, though, as the short dinosaur ran after you and pounced on you, knocking you both far into the tunnel.

You instantly turned over and tried to defend yourself while the Dilo kept both feet planted firmly at your sides. As soon as you locked eyes with him, you froze in absolute terror; he growled and hissed, bared his teeth, and lowered his head to sniff your neck. You had no idea what to do, other than hold still. It seemed to keep him from actually attacking, as his muzzle slowly traveled down to your chest.

As soon as he caught a good whiff of your chest, he hissed again before tearing a huge hole in your shirt with his jaws. His upper lip curled in anger when your bra remained, and continued to cover your mounds. So, he carefully nipped at your bra, too.

"What the hell?!" you shouted and subconsciously slapped his nose, and covered your chest soon afterwards. The Dilo merely shook his head before growling at you again, and then unfolded his vibrant-colored frill. It was enough to scare you and make you remove your hands in an attempt to slide away, but he suddenly spit something black and gooey all over your chest.

You screamed at first, fearing it was the acidic mucus that Dilos spit into their enemy's eyes to blind them. But even though it effortlessly burned your bra away, there was no pain. It was quite the opposite of what you expected. Instead of an intense burning sensation, all you felt was a soothing and even arousing feeling on your breasts.

Something came over you that put lewd thoughts in your head, and the Dilo seemed to be expected that as he cooed. You couldn't help but start to play with your breasts, rolling them and pinching your erect nipples. You didn't expect the Dilo to suddenly start licking at your soft mounds, though, but you didn't complain.

He was careful not to bite you, as he skillfully swirled his tongue around your left nipple. Eventually, he did bite down on it, but not hard enough to draw blood. You moaned and told him to keep going, to which he hastily complied. You hadn't realized that you spread your legs and bent your knees, and that he had crouched down so that his pelvis rubbed up against your clothed crotch. But you wanted him. You wanted him now.

"Hold on," you told him firmly while pushing his head away, and struggled to pull your pants and underwear down. He waited patiently until you managed to pull it all off and toss them away, and you then spread your legs again. But before he approached again, he opened his mouth wide and spit a large glop at your womanhood.

Once more, instead of being a burning paralytic, it was an overwhelming aphrodisiac that made your pussy throb in seconds. Just when you started to finger yourself in desperation, you noticed the dark green, one foot long erection with a tapered tip.

He didn't hesitate to walk back in between your legs, to which you raised your lower half and met him halfway when he crouched really low again. You wanted to blame him for not giving you a warning when he shoved himself inside, but you couldn't since he was still an animal. And you especially couldn't blame him when his thrusts were so smooth and fast, and your pain quickly dissolved into pleasure.

Your breath hitched and your tits bounced with each hard thrust, especially when the Dilo wrapped his arms tightly around your thighs. His thrusts become much more desperate, as was your need for relief. You wanted him to spill his seed inside of you, as your walls would clench tightly around him. So, you lifted your lower half up a little more so that the Dilo could get deeper, which caused him to nip at your right breast to keep you steady.

Your hips gyrated just as he finally climaxed, ejaculating warm jets of cum inside while your walls clenched and milked every last drop out of him. His thrusts were still frantic, but they were much shorter and softer as you both rode out your orgasms.

"Mmmm, good boy," you hummed and petted his head, and he let go of your breast to lick the blood away.


End file.
